


Prowl's GARDEN OF DEATH

by dragonofdispair



Series: Unrelated Prompt Responses [79]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gardening, Infestations, M/M, Plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair
Summary: This is how it begins. Based on a true story...
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Series: Unrelated Prompt Responses [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/239915
Comments: 87
Kudos: 78





	Prowl's GARDEN OF DEATH

**Author's Note:**

> RIZ MADE ME DO IT!

.

.

.

“Looooove,” Jazz whined from the entrance to their shared berthroom. “Come to bed. We both have work in the morning and you’re already at the point of shorting yourself recharge.” 

“I’ll be along in a klik.” Prowl glared at his current task and blinked spots from his vision. “I’m almost done.” 

“You said that three joors ago.” 

“This time I mean it.”

“No you don’t.” Jazz sighed dramatically. 

“Yes I do.” Prowl carefully lined up the salt gun and shot the crystal moth he’d been stalking. The salt sprayed out the nozzle like shotgun pellets and Prowl imagined the moth’s tinny little scream as its wings were shredded and it fell out of the air and onto his home desk. Gotcha!

Jazz sighed again. “You can’t just sit there all night, every night, shooting moths out of the air.” 

Prowl adjusted the light, the bait for his trap, looking for more moths that dared come out of hiding. “I believe you are mistaken: I  _ can _ in fact do that.”

“Whatever. You  _ shouldn’t. _ You’re going to be wiped at work. Over what? A bunch of harmless moths?”

“They aren’t  _ harmless!” _ Prowl finally abandoned his task to glare at Jazz, flaring his doorwings in offense. “I have a very precise aesthetic planned for my crystals and these…  _ pests’ _ larval form eat the edges of the formations. If this goes on too much longer, I’m going to have to scrap these and start over!”

“Then start over. The soil’s infested with eggs anyway; you’re not getting rid of them tonight even if you shoot every moth on the  _ planet.” _ Jazz deflated. “I’d threaten to make you recharge on the Primus-damned couch, except it’s not like either of us are fragging until you’re over your little moth-killing obsession. You’d just take it as permission to stay up later.” 

“I don’t need your permission!”

“No! You need a better way of getting rid of the Primus-damned moths than shooting them like… like a country geezer shooting cyber-squirrels with a pellet gun!” 

“Well it’s not like I’ve heard any suggestions from you.” And Prowl had already tried all of the supposedly “tried and true” methods of getting rid of them. He’d sprayed down the crystals on his desk with a caterpillar-killing compound. They survived. He’d filled the top foot of most of his pots with clean quartz sand in an effort to keep the moths from laying their eggs in the mixture of rust slurry and energon the crystals grew in, but he had some specimens that were still too small to put a good barrier around and they continued to lay eggs there. He’d tried quarantining the crystals to deal with each one separately, but if he moved them too far from the window they lost their luster and would eventually die. He’d set out traps and sticky paper to catch the adult moths. They evaded them. He’d even bought this heat lamp to lure them out and fry them when they landed on the bulb. The evil little pests had to be some mutant Unicron-spawn subspecies of crystal moth that could live on the surface of the Primus-damned sun. Ecologists who studied crystal moths would probably be interested but Prowl didn’t care! He wanted them gone and shooting them was the only thing that was working!

Jazz sighed. He was doing that a lot tonight. “You’re right. It’s not like you can get any Polyhexian metalivorous crystals to just sit on your desk and eat them.” 

Prowl blinked. Why hadn’t he thought of that?

“Good night, Prowl,” Jazz said, resigned, and trudged back into the berthroom. 

Prowl looked down at the salt gun in his hand, then at Jazz’s retreating form. Then back at the salt gun. The urge to wait for the next moth to come out and fly toward the lamp where he could shoot it was almost overwhelming… 

He sighed and determinedly set the gun down and turned off the heat lamp to follow his husband to bed. 

After all, he had a new plan now!

.

.

.

(Not) The End

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> Author Responses: This author replies to comments, but may not reply to threads.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
